My Love Blossomed In The Konoha Hospital
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Summary : Hyuuga Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka yang dialami nya sangat parah saat Pulang dari misi Khusus Clan Hyuuga. Lah? Uzumaki Naruto? Panik sendiri saat mendengar Berita itu. Bagaimana kelanjutannya ya? Temukan di fic ini! Hanya di took-toko terderkat ? RnR?


Summary : Hyuuga Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka yang dialami nya sangat parah saat Pulang dari misi Khusus Clan Hyuuga. Lah? Uzumaki Naruto? Panik sendiri saat mendengar Berita itu. Bagaimana kelanjutannya ya? Temukan di fic ini! Hanya di took-toko terderkat (?)

Warning : Canon gak kerasa,Ooc? Maybe, aneh,abal,GaJe,gak nyambung, de el el.

**By:**  
**Shinji Tanaka**

**Rated:**  
**T**

**Genre:**  
**Romance, Humor? MAYBE!**

**Tittle:**  
**My Love Blossomed In The Konoha Hospital**

please enjoy.. xD

...

Suatu hari, di desa Konoha Gakure, tepat nya di Ichiraku Ramen Soup~

"Arigatou! Paman! Untuk ramen jumbo nya!" seru seorang pria tampan yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto. "Douitashimashite! Naruto! Datang lagi ya, kapan-kapan!" Balas paman Teuchi—pemilik kedai—tersebut.

Naruto berniat untuk pergi latihan di tempat latihan nya. Namun, karena melihat gadis manis berambut soft pink yang di kenal bernama Haruno Sakura,dia langsung menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! Eto, kau dari mana?" Tanya Naruto "Ah! Naruto.. aku? Aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit Konoha," ucap Sakura "Hee? Bukannya kau libur ya?" gumam Naruto yang dapat di dengar oleh Sakura. "Memang sih. Aku ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menjenguk Hinata saja.." ucap Sakura "Oohh.. HEE! H..hinata-chan maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari kepala Sakura. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto makin penasaran. "Haaah.. kau ini,masa' tidak tau sih? Hinata kan baru pulang dari misi khusus Clan Hyuuga. Dan ia di rawat di rumah sakit konoha karena terkena luka parah saat pulang misi..jadi, ya.. begitulah.." jawab Sakura panjang lebar yang hanya di respon oleh anggukkan kecil dari Naruto, mangut-mangut tanda mengerti. "Hm,, begitu ya.? Ya sudah, aku pergi ke tempat latihan dulu ya, Sakura-chan! Ja-nee~" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlalu. "Hm, ja-nee~"balas Sakura yang juga menuju kearah rumahnya.

Di perjalanan, entah mengapa Naruto bukannya menuju ke tempat latihan, malah pergi ke suatu tempat dan berhenti tepat di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto langsung melangkah masuk. Dan langsung bertemu dengan gadis manis nan cantik beramput pisang—ekh!—Pirang maksudnya, bernama Yamanaka Ino yang bekerja dirumah sakit tersebut.

"Hai,Ino-chan!" seru Naruto menyapa Ino "Ah? Hai! Naruto-baka.. ada perlu apa kemari?" balas Ino menyapa sambil bertanya (?) heran. "Kata Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan di rawat di sini.. apa iya Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto "Hm? Ya,, begitu lah Naruto.. kau mau menjenguknya?" tanya Ino. Naruto? Ngangguk-ngangguk semangat. "Baiklah, ini dia.. kamar Lavender No. 27.. ah iya, dari sini belok ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Itu khusus lavender room's" kata Ino memberitahu letak ruangan Hinata. "Arigatou ne! Ino-chan!" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju LAVENDER ROOM'S.. "Douitashimashite, Naruto! 'Semoga Berhasi!' yaa..!" balas Ino dengan penekanan pada kata 'semoga berhasil'. 'Semoga berhasil? Apa maksud nya?' pikir Naruto yang langsung tidak mengindahkan kalimat barusan.

Skip time~

'Lavender 25.. Lavender 26.. Lavender 27.. ah, ini dia! Lavender 27.. ' batin Naruto merasa lega. Langsung saja naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sreekk..Sreekk..

Bunyi pintu geser yang di buka,dan di tutup kembali..

Tap..tap.. Naruto berjalan dengan sangat pelan, agar yang terbaring tidak terbangun.

Sreett.. Duuk.. Naruto duduk di kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjang Hinata..

Hening.. tentu saja, Hinata kan sedang tertidur.. kalian bego' amat sih! *Readers: LU YANG BEGO! AUTHOR STRESS!* oke, back to story,,

'Lho? Aku kok kesini ya? Ah, tak apa lah, lagi pula, aku kan belum menjenguk nya. Hmm.. muka tidur Hinata-chan Manis juga..—EKH! Apa yang aku pikirkan!' batin Naruto panik. Dan sontak, Wajah Naruto ssempurna merona merah.

"tapi.. memang iya sih, Manis.." gumam Naruto pelan. "ngghh" suara serak menghancur kan *buaagghh* keheningan itu. "Eh? H.. Hinata-chan? Kau s..sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Eeh? N.. naruto-kun? K..kenapa ada d.. di sini?" tanya Hinata Gugup dan wajah yang merona. "Aa.. aa.. aku, h..hanya k..kebetulan lewat saja,, jadi.. aa..aku menjenguk mu.." jawab Naruto yang tak kalah gugup.. namun di tutupi nya rasa gugup tersebut dengan Cengiran ala Kucing garong (?) nya tersebut, sambil menggaruk Kelapa—Ekh! Kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "O..oh,, b..begitu y..ya? err.. uumm.. aa.. arigatou, N..Naruto-kun,, s.. sudah menjenguk ku.."ucap Hinata Gugup dan senang, tak lupa Senyuman yang menurut Naruto... Manis?

BLUUSSHH!

Muka Naruto langsung merona berat, atau memerah layak nya kepiting rebus atau apel matang..hm..kalau mirip buah cherry gimana? #plaak# saat melihat senyuman Hinata yang manis. Disertai pula rona merah dipipi Hinata..

' ASTAGA! Kami-sama! Aku b.. baru tahu, k..kalau d..dia.. se.. se.. semanis ini!' batin Naruto tak percaya.. "N..Naruto-kun m..melamun?"tanya Hinata agak takut-takut. "Ehh? Ahh.. t.. tidak kokk.. hehehe" ucap Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "A..apa N..Naruto-kun m..memikirkan Sa..Sakura-chan?"tanya Hinata lagi "Ti.. tidak kok! Hinata-chan!"ucap Naruto jujur dengan menunjuk kan tangan nya berbentuk 'V' dan muka Inoccent. "Oh iya.. kenapa kau bisa mendapati luka parah sih?" tanya Naruto "A.. aaku, hanya l..lengah sa.. saja, Na..Naruto-kun.."ucap Hinata menunduk. Naruto menghela Nafas panjang.. "lain kali, hati-hati ya.." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

DEG!

'Aku ini kenapa ya? Kok Over sekali sama Hinata? Dan.. aku merasakan rasa yang hangat saat bersama Hinata-chan.. aku menyukai rasa ini..' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Hinata yang di perlakukan manis (menurut Hinata) oleh Naruto merasa sangat Gugup.. "I..iya N..Naruto-kun.. a.. ari..arigato-ou.."balas Hinata Gugup "Douita! Hehehe.." ucap Naruto.

Skip time~

"Hinata-chan.. aku mau pulang dulu.. apa kau tidak apa sendirian?"tanya Naruto takut-takut (?) "T.. tidak apa kok.. Na-Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun p..pulang saja.."ucap Hinata pelan. "baiklah kalau begitu.. Oyasumi,Hinata-chan.. "ucap Naruto sambi berlalu.. "oyasumi.. Naruto-kun.."balas Hinata pada keheningan

Keesokan harinya,di Apartement Naruto...

"Hoooaaammm! Uuhh... masih jam 6 pagi.. sebaiknya aku mandi!"ucap Naruto entah pada siapa yang langsung menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian..~

"Haaa~h... segaarnyaaaaa.. umm.. saatnya memakai pakaian!" gumam Naruto tersenyum Gaje #what!# dan langsung memakai kaus dalam, jaket orange hitam, dan celana orange nya,, tidak lupa CD dan boxer nya #abaikan yang terakhir - -" # "Hm.. Tsunade baa-chan tidak memberiku misi hari ini.. mau latihan? Bosan ah.. kemana ya?"gumam Naruto berfikir lembut (?)

TRING!

"YOOOOSSHH! Kesana sajaaa!" ucap Naruto riang sambil menuju ke suatu tempat.

Setelah berada di tempat tujuan Naruto...~

Sreeekkk...Sreeekkk...

"Engh?"gumam seseorang agak pelan dan menoleh ke arah yang berbunyi tadi. "Ohayou! Hinata-chan!"sapa Naruto yang ternyata pergi ke rumah sakit. "N..Naruto-kun? O..ohayou.. a.. ada a..apa ke—kemari?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil membalas sapaan Naruto tadi. "HEE? Aku juga tidak tau. bangun tidur sudah langsung ingin ke sini.. hehehe.. " ucap Naruto nyengir kuda dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Huuhh,, dasar Naruto no Baka .. "Oo..oh, b..begituu.." gumam Hinata pelan. Naruto pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk di bangu yang terdapat di sebelah ranjang je Rawat (?) , coret JE nya -"

Hening.. menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut..~ sampaai...

Kruuyyyuuuuukkk~ bunyi suara yang berasal dari perut, tanda lapar..

"Aree.. Hinata-chan? Kau belum makan?" tanya Naruto agak sedikit canggung di awal kalimat. "I..iyaa,, N..Naruto-k..kun.." jawab Hinata dengan muka merah padam karena malu. "Apa kau mau makan bubur? Bubur dari rumah sakit atau kubeli diluar? " tanya Naruto yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia melemparkan pertanyaan yang lumayan konyol bagi orang yang ber IQ tinggi seperti Nara Shikamaru. "D..dari r..rumah sakit sa.. saja .. Na.. Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata masih malu. "Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum Naruto sempat menggeser pintu untuk keuar... "Na.. Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata agak canggung "Ya?" respon Naruto menoleh. "M..maaf, a..aku telah me..merepot kanmu.. " ucap Hinata tertunduk sedih. "Tidak.. aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok.." jawab Naruto sambil berlalu dari ruangan Hinata.

5 menit kemudian, atau 10 menit kemudian? Yang mana yang mau? Dipilih-dipilih #abaikan - -" #

"Hinata-chan.. ini dia bubur nya."ucap Naruto sambil menduduki kursi di samping ranjang hinata. "A.. arigatou, Naruto-kun.. se.. sekali lagi, a.. aku minta ma..maaf.." ucap Hinata yang sebelum nya telah berterima kasih pada Naruto. "Sudah lah, Hinata-chan.. itu tak masalah bagiku yang merupakan Calon Hokage setelah Tsunade baa-chan," ucap Naruto seraya tertawa lembut . lalu tersenyum menatap Hinata.

BLUUUSSHH...

Muka Hinata seketika merona berat karena melihat senyum Naruto yang menurutnya sangat manis itu, sehingga dapat membuatnya terbang kelangit ketujuh #lebay#

"A..arigatou.." ucap Hinata pelan. Lalu tangan nya bergerak hendak menggapai semangkuk bubur yang hangat itu dari tangan Naruto dan memakannya. Namun, kelihatannya Dewi Fortuna (bener gak tulisan nya ? - -" ) berkehendak lain. Naruto malah mengelak. Sehingga tangan mungil Hinata tidak dapat menggapai mangkuk itu. "EEIITTSS.." ucap Naruto menghindar sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya yang bebas. "Engh?" Hinata malah terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang singkat,padat, namun tak jelas itu. "Biar aku yang menyuapimu.." ucap Naruto agak sedikit menggoda. Dan dengan mulusnya membuat Hinata merona. "T.. tapi.. aa.. aku bi.. bisa ma.. makan Sen,sendiri—" belum selesai Hinata bicara, Naruto memotongnya dengan Gunting (?) err.. dengan perkataannya maksud saya - -" "Pokoknya aku yang menyuapimu!" ujar Naruto tegas. "Ayo buka mulut mu,, aaaaa~~" ucap Naruto menggoda sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur. Hinata langsung saja membuka mulut nya, kenapa? Dia sudah kelaparan sih.. - -" akhirnya, Naruto pun menyuapi Hinata.

Skip Time..~

Sudah seminggu ini, Naruto selalu pergi kerumah sakit konoha hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Dan sekarang, Naruto membawakan beberapa buah apel busuk (?) maksudnya segar untuk Hinata.

Di perjalanan...

"Hai, Naruto.." sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat di cepol 2. Anda tau siapa dia? Yap! Dia Tenten! "Oh, hai, Tenten-chan! Ada apa? " sapa dan tanya Naruto. "Tidak.. aku baru saja menjenguk Hinata di rumah sakit.. oh, ia. Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Tenten. "Aku ingin membawakan apel-apel ini untuk Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto senang. "Ohh.. begitu ya.. oh iya. Apa benar setiap hari kau selalu berkunjung menjenguk Hinata?" tanya Tenten antusias. "Ah, soal itu? Iya sih.. haha,,, aku juga tidak tau kenapa.. asal dekat dengannya, aku merasakan ada rasa hangat dan nyaman.. kenapa ya? Kau tau Tenten?" tanya Naruto seusai mengeluar kan uneg-uneg nya. "Pff.. haha—kau tidak tau tanda-tanda seperti itu ya Naruto?" tanya Tenten sambil mencoba menahan tawanya. "Tidak.. emang kenapa Tenten?" tanya Naruto innocent. "Itu tandanya kau menyukainya, Naruto.." ucap Tenten seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto yang masih memasang tampang blo'onnya. "Oo.. sukaaa ya.. " gumam Naruto. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! S..SUKAA! a.. aku su..suka sama.. Hi.. Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto yang baru sadar dan langsung terkejut. Lengkap dengan rona merah dipipi nya. Hal ini membuat Tenten menutup kedua telinganya dengan kunai #what! Berdarah donk!# "Iya naruto.. kau suka padanya..!" keluh Tenten. "Dan jangan berteriak seperti itu Naruto-baka!" lanjut Tenten kesal. "Hehe... gomen! Tapi.. apa iya ya?" gumam Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar Tenten. "iya.. sudah dulu ya.. aku lelah.. aku mau istirahat dirumah dulu.. Ja-nee~` Naruto.." ucap Tenten seraya berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. ' apa iya ya? ' bathin Naruto. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju RSK.

Di RSK (Rumah Sakit Konoha)..~

"Ohayou.. Hinata-chan! Aku bawakan apel untuk mu!" ucap Naruto riang sambil manarik kursi disisi ranjang dan mendarat di bandara (?) ralat.. menduduki kursi itu .. "O..ohayou mo,, Naruto-kun,, k.. kenapa k.. kau re..repot- repot membawa a.. apel?" tanya Hinata gugup. "Heee? Kata Sakura-chan, apel baik untuk kesehatanmu,, makanya aku membawakanmu apel.. " ucap Naruto nyengir kuda. "A.. arigatou.. Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata malu lalu menunduk. "Hehe,, err... Hinata-chan.. ada yang ingin aku beritahu.. padamu,," ucap Naruto mendadak serius. "A.. apa itu N.. Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pasaran—ekh! Penasaran. "Err,, a.. aku..umm, a.. aku.. aduuuh,, bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya?" ucap Naruto bingung sendiri. "A.. aku apa N.. Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata makin penasaran. "Err... a.. ano.. i.. ituu.. a.. aku.. s.. su.. Suka Hinata-chan. Jadi Pacarku ya!" ucap Naruto gugup, dan muka yang merona merah. Dan meminta Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Ekh? Apa? Pacar?

BLUUUUUSSHH!

Muka Hinata langsung merona berat layaknya apel yang dibawa Naruto tadi. "N.. Naruto-kun b.. bercanda k..kan?"ucap Hinata yang memastikan pendengarannya. Apakah ia salah dengar? Atau ini nyata? "A.. aku se.. serius,, jadi.. mau ya?" pinta Naruto. "A,, ano.. a.. a.. aku.. a.. aku mau.. N.. Naruto-kun.. aku mau!" ucap Hinata gugup, merona, senang, bahagia, bercampur menjadi satu. "B.. benarkah itu? Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto mulai senang. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan malu oleh Hinata, sang Pacar. "YEEEE! Arigatou! Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto senang dan memeluk Hinata.

Dan apa yang terjadi? ...

Hinata Pingsan., - -"

"H.. HINATA-CHAN!"

...

...

**OWARI!**

**THANKS FOR READ MY FIC! HEHE, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT FIC! BYE-BYEEEE!**  
**SHINJI TANAKA..**


End file.
